


Grinding his beans

by GhostRequiem



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, He knew what he was doing damnit, I used my one braincell for this, M/M, What happens when your dom is tired, french press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRequiem/pseuds/GhostRequiem
Summary: Incredibly self-indulgent drabble thanks to a wonderful discord server.This is what happens when you're Just Enough of a Bastard to be Worth Knowing.





	Grinding his beans

"I really want to use you," Aziraphale sighed heavily. "But then you'll be dirty and I'll have to clean you up." 

He purposefully did not glance to the side, where Crowley had choked on air and looked as if his brain had shut down.

“It’s a shame, really. You can be so pleasing when you work for me,” the angel continued, masking his grin with airy disappointment. 

“Ngk.” Crowley had partially collapsed against their kitchen table.

“I suppose I could use you anyways, and just scrub you up afterwards.” Aziraphale busied himself by gathering needed items from the counter. He could hear Crowley’s stuttering breaths. He knew without looking that the gold had taken over the entirety of his eyes, and his pupils would be blown.

“Now, do be a dear and be good for me, or I’ll have to get the brush.” Aziraphale scolded, brandishing a scrubbing wand at the french press in question. Behind him, he heard a whimper before Crowley’s knees gave out and brought him to the floor.

The angel turned, his eyes twinkling.

“Oh! Dearest, are you quite alright? I was just going to make coffee, would you like any?”


End file.
